


The Party

by UngusTheBungus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dresses, Party, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Annie and Einna get ready for a party hosted by the "lovely" Honey. Honey is notorious for being a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Annie & Einna





	The Party

Today is the party for your “friend”, Honey. You know, the one who has that big-ass mansion on top of the hill? Yeah, her dad’s rich as hell. You wish that you had that kind of money, but alas, your family wasn’t so fortunate. Your mother had to work two jobs to support you and your sister. Your father? Well, let’s just say that he’s not in the picture. 

“Annie, we’re gonna be late!” You heard your sister call from the hallway. With a loud sigh, you got up and trudged through the crap on the floor to your closet. 

You see three dresses that catch your eye. One’s a puke green dress covered with sequins. Weren’t you supposed to give that to the thrift store a while ago? The next one is a lacy, black dress. Cute, but simple. The last one is a navy blue dress with a white bow tied around the waist. Eh...why is this so goddamn hard?!

Which one will you choose?

*Puke dress  
*Black dress  
>*Blue dress

You yanked the blue dress off of its hanger and eagerly put it on. You were quite pleased when you glanced at yourself in the mirror and did a little twirl. Why on earth was the puke dress even an option? The black would’ve been good, but you didn’t want to seem like you were attending a funeral.

As you were rushing to put on your mascara and eyeliner, you heard a loud knock on your bedroom door. It must be Einna, yet again.

“Hold on! I’m still getting ready!” You yelled, slightly annoyed. You heard a huff through the door. 

“Honey’s gonna kill me.” She muttered, then proceeded to bang on your door several more times. “COME ON!” You had no choice. With hesitance, you finally opened the door. 

You were immediately greeted with your sister’s irritated expression. Her fiery red eyeshadow seemed to match her revealing dress.

“Hmmm…” She looked you up and down as if judging your dress of choice.

“What? Does it look alright?” You asked, feeling a bit nervous. 

“It’s...cute.” Her hesitation didn’t make you feel any better. 

>* “Gee...thanks.”  
* Start crying

“Gee...thanks.” You muttered. Crying wasn’t the best option right now. 

Your sister checks her phone and gasps. “IT’S ALREADY STARTED! LET’S GO!” Before you could say anything, she grabs your arm and both of you practically fly down the stairs. 

“Hey, wait a sec!” Your pleas fell on deaf ears. Einna was already in party mode. She pushed you into her red car and sped off. 

You tried to calm yourself down in the car. It’s just a small party. Probably just a few people, right? It couldn’t be that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first original work using my friend, PerlerAnnie's, characters. She already gave me permission. However, these are my interpretations of her characters, not hers. She basically gave me a basic description of all of them as well as how they act.


End file.
